


Paper Pusher

by Meimi



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 08:31:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meimi/pseuds/Meimi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade has ways of getting Peony to do his work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paper Pusher

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to nachte's [doodle for me](http://nachte.livejournal.com/56737.html).

Peony looked up curiously as Jade swept into the room unannounced. "I'd comment on how convenient it is that you've shown up right after I sent Gailardia off with my precious darlings, but that's a bit pointless when you're involved," he said bluntly.

Jade smiled serenely as the maid bowed at a wave from Peony, closing the door to the emperor's personal quarters behind her as she took her leave. It was so nice when people didn't ask stupid questions and waste everybody's time, most especially his. "I think we've both established quite clearly that the only way I will ever like your _pets_ is when they're fried and served to me on a plate."

"You're so bloodthirsty," Peony commented, not even bothering to direct his "friend" anywhere in particular. Jade would sit where ever the hell he wanted to regardless of any request to the contrary. Though, he would admit, at least to himself, that he was always rather inordinately pleased when Jade decided to sit next to him. There were some things that he'd always be a bit of a sap about, it seemed. "So to what do I owe the pleasure of your company?"

Jade's smile showed teeth as he settled down an arm's length away from Peony. Just within reach, but far enough to remove himself with little trouble if he so desired. "So sure it's pleasure?"

"Pain, pleasure, annoyance, it's all the same with you," Peony grumbled sourly as he eyed the colonel carefully. He didn't seem to be carrying anything that looked especially unpleasant, but one could never tell with Jade. The man could do things with the most innocent seeming objects, turning them into veritable altars of obscenity. No, nothing could be taken for granted when Jade was involved. Not that he was complaining or anything. "So what is it?"

His smile morphing back into something close to sweetness and light - a look that was thoroughly wrong on someone like him -, Jade held up a stack of papers that he'd successfully kept out of sight until now. "There are fifty-four documents that still require your attention."

"Oh good grief, they're putting you up to this now?" Peony rolled his eyes and grabbed at the offensive stack, intending to toss it off somewhere out of sight. Bureaucracy was always such a pain in the ass.

"Of course, I am rather well known for getting the job done," Jade said breezily as he held the stack just out of Peony's reach.

"Well tell them to blow off next time," Peony huffed as he leaned back and crossed his arms in irritation. "Have you even read that crap?"

"But of course," Jade countered silkily, "I take my job seriously."

"Anything I might have said in the past about you not being insane, I take it back. You are crazy. That stuff will rot anybody's brain," Peony said flatly as he eyed Jade again, this time with a bit more speculation. "You know I've been putting those off on purpose?"

"Does the sun rise in the east?" Jade asked cheerfully in reply.

"Fine then, if you want me to read that shit you're going to have to make it worth my while," Peony announced in a tone that brooked no objections as he reached over and pulled Jade closer to him.

Jade sighed, holding the papers even further away from the emperor as Peony started yanking on his belt. "Seeing as how it's the only way that such matters will ever get resolved with you, yes, I'm quite aware of what you really want."

"I'm so glad that we understand each other," Peony crowed happily as he wrapped his arms around Jade and started nuzzling at his ear.

Jade frowned as Peony's enthusiasm jostled his glasses, but allowed it - for the time being, anyway. "Certainly the outcome would be quite different if we didn't."

"Yeah, otherwise I'd never see you naked," Peony quipped as he started working at unfastening the colonel's coat. The Malkuth military dress was nice to look at and all, but such a pain to get off. Too much fabric.

"And that would be such a tragedy," Jade commented blandly as he stood up, determined to put the papers in a safer place, a task that was hampered somewhat by the emperor still clinging to him.

"It would!" Peony asserted exuberantly as he pulled half of Jade's coat off, draping it over his head as he worked on the other half. "Even for such a scrawny guy, you look _real_ good when you're not wearing anything."

Jade shook his head in something akin to bemusement. "I'll take your word for it."

"You do that," Peony nodded matter of factly as he finally got Jade to relinquish the rest of his coat and started working on the black undershirt. Yes, far too much clothing. Maybe they should look into a redesign.

Dropping the papers on the nearest table, Jade narrowed his eyes thoughtfully. "Just that?"

Recognizing the question for what it was, Peony replied, "Well no, I'd rather you do a lot more."

"It'd be a shame to disappoint you then," Jade remarked as he removed his glasses and placed them ontop of the stack of papers. Humming something offbeat to himself, Jade turned around, pushed his emperor back down on the seat and promptly straddled him. "Now then, where were we?"

"I was stripping you," Peony supplied helpfully before Jade pulled his head forward.

"No need to stop," Jade murmured softly against Peony's lips before taking them in a scorching kiss.


End file.
